Stick to the Status Quo
"Stick to the Status Quo" is the 5th song in High School Musical and on the movie soundtrack. This song is about everyone telling their secrets. Zeke is baking, Martha Cox loves hip-hop, and a skater dude named Ripper plays the cello. Throughout the song, each group tells how the rebel should "stick to the status quo". Sharpay chimes in too, saying "this is not what she planned." Ryan then sings with her, stating that he could not agree more. Gabriella and Taylor then make ther way through the lunch room. Gabriella slips on a spilt milk container, and sends her nachos flying directly onto Sharpay's chest, causing Sharpay to scream. Video Lyrics Zeke: You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather 'round. Zeke (spoken): Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine... I bake Chad (spoken): What? Zeke (spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy. Jocks: Not another sound. Zeke (spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brûlée. Jocks: No, no, no, nooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Brainiacs: Open up, dig way down deep Martha (spoken): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Kratnoff (spoken): Is that even legal? Brainiacs: Not another peep Martha (spoken): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Brainiacs: No, no, no, noooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Ripper: Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Skaters: Speak your mind and you'll be heard Ripper (spoken): Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then I'm coming clean! I play the cello! Mongo (spoken): Awesome! What is it? A saw?! Ripper (spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Skaters: Not another word! Mongo (spoken): Do you have to wear a costume? Ripper (spoken): Coat and tie! Skaters: No, no, no, nooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quoooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs, & Skaters: No, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really... Ryan: Something's not right Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Ripper: Gotta play Skaters: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: Hip hop hooray Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Crème Brûlée Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Skaters: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody QUIET! Gabriella (spoken): Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor (spoken): Not me, you. Gabriella (spoken): Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't. Jocks, Brainiacs, Skaters: Noooooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you want to be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quooooooooooooo No, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo Category:High School Musical Songs Category:Songs